Forbidden
by Stephanie Silverfield
Summary: It's been four months since the events of Frozen and six months since the events of Rise of the Guardians, so what'll happen when the Snow Queen meets a certain Winter Guardian and a forbidden spark begins to blossom...(Jelsa pairing and some background Kristanna. Rated T, just in case.Will eventually crossover with Nightshade. I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.)
1. Chapter 1 - Who's Jack Frost?

**Manny POV (21 years ago)**

_"If there's something I'm doing wrong, could you... could you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried everything, and no one sees me… the least you can do is tell me... tell me why. Why am I here? Why… why am I alone?"_

From my place above the earth, I hear one of my chosen ones, Jack; speaking to me. Asking me for his purpose; asking me why he suffers, alone. _If only you could see it, Jack, you bring fun to the world; you are the Guardian of Fun._ But it's not my place to interfere until it's his time to become a Guardian. I can't interfere with his fate, not yet at least…

So I look to another, whose life force is slowly leaving this world. The infant girl, whose heart shines pure, though it's failing. Should I reach out and save her? Make her an immortal, so young, just as I did for Jack so long ago? He was older when he died; he had been alive for fourteen years before he sacrificed himself, though I let him age physically for the first four years of his immortal life. He has been the only one I've brought back after Death had taken him; E. Aster Bunnymund, Nicolas St. North, Sanderson Mansnoozie, and Toothiana were all given immortality while they lived. But they had had decades of life. This child has only had one short month of life. Should I save her, and change her fate, forever?

I look down on her dying form; her light brown hair, spread out like a golden halo around her; her light blue eyes, slowly losing their light. _Yes, yes I will save her._ So I reach out to her with my light and touch her soul.

I'm surprised by her soul, it mirrors Jack's. _She's his soul mate, she's his other half. Maybe, since I'm saving her, one day they won't be alone anymore…_

As she dies and her mortal life ends, I give some of my light to her… and her immortal one begins.

I watch as, like all the others, her appearance changes. Her light brown hair turns into a halo of platinum blonde. Her skin lightens to a near white. She opens her still light blue eyes; they're the one thing that hasn't changed. She brings her tiny hands together and a snowflake forms between them. I watch as the young girl laughs at her new winter powers and her parents, King Agdar and Queen Idun come in to see why their ailing daughter is laughing.

I watch them quiet her and rock her to sleep. They and everyone else will puzzle at the change in her appearance, but they'll be grateful she's suddenly well. It's lucky she was born within the Lost Islands, and not elsewhere, so her family and the entire kingdom will always be able to see her. I look towards the sleeping child and I say my short farewell to her. _Sleep well, Elsa of Arendelle. Your life will not always be happy and will have some fear and pain, but your time as the Guardian of Love will come, soon…_

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa POV (Present)<strong>

Paperwork. It seems like I'm always doing paperwork since I came back from my Ice Palace on the North Mountain after I repaired it and my huge snowman-bodyguard, Marshmallow. And it's always about crop reports, taxes, treaties, or trading agreements. Even though it's only been four months, its already tedious work. Even with my ever bubbly and excitable sister, Anna, her boyfriend, Kristoff, and the always happy and sun loving snowman, Olaf, around; sometimes I still can't relax.

My inability to relax lately is why Anna is trying to convince me to go to the Ice Palace, or the Trolls, or anywhere but the study. "Elsa, you've been in here all day, every day since you got back. You need a break."

I roll my eyes, "I'm fine, Anna."

"No you're not. You're going to work yourself to death!" she exclaims. "It doesn't have to be a long trip, you don't even have to leave, just take a day off."

"I can't just 'take a day off', Anna."

"Why not? Everyone else gets a day off every now and then."

"'Everyone' doesn't include the queen, Anna."

"Well, you can at least take the rest of today off. Go have a stroll through the Royal Gardens or something. Go have some fun with your powers. You haven't even used them since we opened up the gates, have you?"

I sighed. _She's right, I haven't used them in four months. And would a nice autumn stroll through the gardens be such a bad thing?_ "Fine, Anna. You win."

"Really? You're actually going to take the rest of the day off?"

"Yes. I'll take a walk through the gardens, and maybe 'have some fun' with my powers."

"Great, I would join you, but, um… Kristoff actually has a picnic for the two of us planned; I really didn't think you would agree to take a break, but-"

No, she can't ruin Kristoff's plan, not because of me. "Anna."

"-maybe we can get the cooks to make a bigger picnic so you can come; if they can't, Kristoff and I can just stay with you. Then we all could-"

"Anna."

"-go skating; or maybe we could go see the trolls; but they tried to marry us last time; or go to Oaken's; you've never been there have you? Or maybe the Ice Palace; I haven't seen Marshmallow since he threw Kristoff, Olaf, and me off a cliff; but I'm sure he's much friendlier now-"

"Anna!"

"What?"

"You and Kristoff go have your picnic. I'll just take a walk through the gardens by myself."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be lonely…"

"If I get lonely, I'll go find Olaf and Sven in the stables. Alright?"

"Ok, I better get going, I'm already late!" She yells as she runs out.

I laugh quietly at my sister's energy as I clear off my desk. _Poor Kristoff, he's going to have to deal with her endless energy and unstoppable spirit for the rest of his life. But he knows what he's getting into._

I remember how nervous he was when he asked me for my blessing last week. I think that was the first time I've ever actually made anyone sweat. Of course the whole _'if you ever hurt my sister, I will pin you up against the wall with my icicles in two seconds'_ thing I said when we officially met probably didn't help.

I sigh, happy for them. They're meant for each other, anyone can see it. And at least they've known each other for four months rather than a few hours. I still can't believe she wanted to marry a man she had just met. _At least she didn't marry Hans; she saw his true colors before it was too late._

I shudder slightly. That was the one thing I haven't told either of them. Hans escaped before his ship got back to the Southern Isles. He's been declared a traitor in Arendelle, Corona, and the Southern Isles. Which means only Weselton or one of those barbaric islands in the north helped him escape. Unfortunately for Arendelle, Weselton is probably the one that helped him. _The Duke of Weselton would do anything to get back at Arendelle, so why wouldn't he start by freeing the murderous Ex-Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?_ I put the thought away for now. _I'm trying to relax; thinking of them now won't help me relax._

I enter the Royal Gardens, and look around the lovely autumn foliage to see if anyone's around. Thankfully, no one is. I let out a relaxing breath, and begin creating crocuses made of ice, followed by daisies, irises, roses, and tulips.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack POV<strong>

I fly over an area I usually don't cover, a place call Air-in-pail, or something like that. It doesn't really matter; I'm just passing through from Burgess on my way to the North Pole for some Guardian meeting. _I can't believe its been six months since I became a Guardian._ I look down at Air-in-pail._ Sorry, no ice or snow today Airy, maybe another time._

I zoom over the castle and spot something unusual, so I go back for a closer look.

There it is, in the castle gardens. It's a rose. An _ice_ rose. And I didn't make it. _Where did it come from?_

I look around a spot a beautiful woman at the other end of the garden, surrounded by more flowers made from ice. She looks about eighteen and I can't help but stare at her. I've never seen anyone with skin as pale as mine or anyone with that light of hair except my own.

As I watch her, the woman makes another ice flower. _She has winter powers too? Who is she? And how does she have powers?_

I whistle appreciatively, "That's a neat trick."

The woman turns towards me with a shriek of surprise, and shoots ice at me. I barley manage to avoid the icy blast.

She looks at me, her light blue eyes full of shock, "Who are you?!"

_Wait, what?_ "You can see me?!"

She stares at me, "Of course I can see you! Now who are you and how did you into the Royal gardens?"

I decide to ignore the how part and just get to the awkward 'your just a myth' part. "I'm Jack Frost."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa POV<strong>

I wait for a better explanation, but none comes. "Am I supposed to know who you are, Jack Frost?"

He looks at me, confusion in his blue eyes, "Wait, you've never heard of me?"

"No. Why would I?"

He looks at me, now shocked himself. "You don't believe in me, have never even heard of me, but you can see me? How is this possible?" He brushes his hand through his pure-white hair. "I've gotta go." He starts to fly away. _Wait, he can fly? But, how is that possible?_

He stops in mid-air and turns back to me. "By the way, what's your name, Snowflake?"

I glare at him, "Don't call me 'Snowflake', my name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Now how are you flying?!"

He chuckles to himself, twirling a wooden staff around. "I'll tell you some other time, Snowflake." And flies away, leaving me annoyed and without an explanation for what just happened.

I turn and go back inside; heading to the library, silently hoping the annoying Jack Frost won't be coming back. _He shouldn't have been here in the first place! He shouldn't have been able to get past all the guards and get into the Royal Gardens!_ I guess he flew in; the guards aren't looking for flying intruders after all. _I barely spoke to him and already I can tell he's an annoying, childish, irresponsible, mysterious, handsome-_

_Wait. Mysterious? Handsome? Where did those thoughts come from? Sure he is good looking… if you like the childish trouble-maker look._

I sigh as I walk past the gallery. I spot Anna leaving the ball room, looking around for something or someone, probably me. She spots me and comes running up, nearly knocking us both over. "Elsa! Guess what?!"

I smile at my extremely excited sister, pretending not to know already. "What is it Anna?"

She thrusts her left hand towards me, showing off the beautiful gold, diamond, and emerald ring on her third finger. "Kristoff proposed! I'm engaged!"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Lost Islands

**Jack POV**

I fly into North's Workshop, late after my stop in Airy.

"Ah, there he is! Late as usual." North, welcoming and scolding me in the same sentence. "Jack!" exclaims Tooth, excited as always. Sandy just waves 'hello' to me.

"'Bout bloody time you got here mate. What took ya?" Bunny, as pleasurable as ever.

"Sorry Kangaroo, I was flying over this kingdom, saw an ice flower that I didn't make, and was nearly frozen by the queen. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Everyone turns to look at me, surprised.

North breaks the silence, "Where exactly were you, Jack?"

"Air-in-pail, or something like that."

Everyone visibly relaxes.

"Ah, Arendelle. Makes sense" states North.

"What do you mean that makes sense? She could see me and didn't believe in me. She hadn't even heard of me! And she could control ice!" I demand.

"Okay, the ice thing is new, but Arendelle is one of the Lost Islands so that's why she could see you. And she must be a magical being of some sort," North explains.

"Ya mean like that Princess of Corona? The one that had magic hair?" interjects Bunny.

"Yeah, and the witch in DunBroch. And the Berk Dra-"

I interrupt Tooth, "Wait. What's a lost island?"

"What, did Bunny not tell you?" questions North.

"Me? It's not my bloody job to fill him in, mate."

"I asked you to when he became Guardian."

Tooth sighs. "Not a lost island, the Lost Islands. They're the only place in the world people can see us all the time, even though none of them believe in us. There are unusual creatures, customs, and holidays there-"

I interrupt Tooth again, "Wait, they can see us? All of them?"

North answers, "Of course."

"Why didn't I hear about these islands before?"

"No one, other then the Guardians, knows of them. Just think of what someone like Pitch would do to them if he knew." Tooth shudders.

Everyone knows what he would do. He would try and rule them with fear. I can't help but wonder what Erica Blaze would do if she knew of the islands. As Erica, she would have been excited to know of a place where everyone could see her. Knowing her now as Autumn Blaze, she would probably burn them to the ground for 'fun'.

"Ok, good point. But why couldn't I know? Or the Leprechaun, or the Groundhog, or any of the neural immortals? Why couldn't they know? I could have been seen there!"

"First, what if a neutral immortal knew of the islands, then turned? The islands could be destroyed." Tooth says, sadly. "Second, if you knew before you had believers out here in the rest of the world, would you have left, Jack?"

Would I? Would I have left the only people to ever see me?

North answers for me, "You would not. No one would. Now enough of Lost Islands, we have bigger problem."

Sandy signs a question mark.

"Tooth spotted a Nightmare in Argentina last night."

"Yeah, so? We all still see a Nightmare from time to time, mate. Pitch made thousands of them."

Tooth shudders, "Not like this one. This one was different."

"How?" Bunny asks.

Tooth looks around at all of us, "This one was shaped differently, it had a longer neck, body, and tail; shorter front legs and claws on both its front legs and its hind legs; and what looked like the beginnings of wings on its back."

That's weird. Why would they need wings? They can already fly.

"Crickey, this isn't good."

I shrug, "So, it's a weird Nightmare. So what?"

Tooth looks at me, "Jack, the only one who can change a Nightmare without turning it into a dream is Pitch."

I freeze, could Pitch be back? "You think he's back?"

"Is possible, but he may have made unusual Nightmare before the battle too. We all must keep sharp eye for Pitch and any more of these unusual Nightmares, just in case." States North, grimly and ends the meeting.

Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth leave, but North calls me back, "Jack?"

"Yeah North?

"Leave the Lost Islands alone. They don't need the Guardians."

I shrug, "Whatever you say, North." I leave and head for Burgess.

* * *

><p>When I get back to my little pond, I see a red-hooded figure at the edge, waiting for me. "Hey Jack."<p>

I recognize that voice. "Autumn, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the Sahara."

She pulls back her hood, revealing her orange-streaked red hair and slightly tanned face. "Can't I visit an old friend, Jack? We used to have so much fun together." Oh, great. She's still flirty towards me.

"You were banished to the Sahara and I wouldn't call the 1871 Fire Incident 'fun'."

"That's not how I remember it."

"You almost destroyed Chicago, Holland, Manistee, and Peshtigo."

"And you almost cancelled Easter in '68. We all have our share of accidents."

"That wasn't an accident. You intentionally set those fires. Causing snow on Easter to annoy Bunny is one thing; killing thousands for 'fun' is another.

"Wow, I didn't know that becoming a Guardian meant you become a stick in the mud. I thought you were all 'snowballs and fun time'. What happened to us Jack? We were close once."

"What happened was you turned, Autumn. You used to be my best friend," she winces at the term 'best friend', "You used to be good, bringing warmth to the world. But you joined the dark; you use your abilities to hurt people. We are complete opposites."

"I heard opposites attract. We could be something together, Jack. After all, what goes together better then ice and fire?" Wait, I've heard a phrase like that before, but where?

I need to get rid of her, fast. "Geez, you sound just like Cupid with that opposites attract stuff. Are you sure you're not related?"

That got her, her amber eyes flash angrily and her hair catches on fire. "Do not compare me to that coward! She has no understanding of true love! She should have been destroyed centuries ago!"

Ok, that didn't work, maybe the Guardian threat will. "You should have been destroyed. You would burn the whole world if you could. Now go, before I summon the other Guardians."

"And what? Banish me back to that desert? In case you haven't noticed, the 'banished to the Sahara Desert until the end of time' thing didn't work. You better watch your back, Frost. Or I'll be burning it."

I watch as Autumn leaves.

_What goes together better then ice and fire?_ I know I've heard a phrase almost identical to that, but where? Then I remember Pitch's proposition. _What goes together better then cold and dark?_ Could Autumn be working with Pitch? I hope not, because if she is, we're in serious trouble. I guess I'll have to be the one to tell the others she's escaped. Just great.


	3. Note

Ok, for everyone that reviewed, I'm working on Chapter 4, and I'm hoping to have Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 posted before March, no promises though. I will not be writing anything from March 1 - March 14 at least, or I might not write at all in March, I don't know yet, I will be writing again by April though.

- Stephanie


End file.
